


From Russia Without Love

by antigrav_vector



Series: birthday ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Captured, Enemies to Allies, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mission Fic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Pre-Slash, Snark, Snarky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony gets stuck in a HYDRA basement with the Winter Soldier, and they have to find a way back out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/gifts).



> A birthday ficlet for the lovely amonae. Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any remaining errors.

Tony was convinced his life was turning into a bad Bond film knock-off. He was going to title it _From Russia Without Love_.

When he'd sorted through the information that Cap and Widow had dumped on the internet following their escapades in DC, he'd found all kinds of shady SHIELD dealings. Except that they were now revealed to be HYDRA, weren't they? It had made Tony scowl. SHIELD had had access to a number of his designs and schematics, as a direct result of the contracts that they had negotiated with SI.

Naturally, that had meant Tony had set the legal side of things in motion, but he wasn't about to let anyone who had those designs -- which were now all over the internet, thanks, Widow -- use them to cause more death and destruction.

The first thing Tony had done was sic JARVIS on the task of tracking down all the copies of those schematics that they possibly could, starting with the source copy that Widow had released, and replacing them with some that had faults deliberately built into them.

Once he'd started using his armour to track down the people building either of the two versions of the tech, though, he'd started running into a guy that looked remarkably like Cap's long lost buddy, and it hadn't taken them long to figure out that their goal was more or less the same. Tony wanted his tech off the table, and the other guy wanted, well, it seemed like he wanted HYDRA off the table, which was a goal Tony could get behind.

There was just one little problem.

Tony scowled across the small holding cell at the guy he strongly suspected was Barnes. "Well done. We're both stuck, now." He got nothing but silence in return, not that he was about to let a little detail like that stop him. "If they hadn't hit us with that EMP, we'd be done with this place by now, but no, you just had to try to play hero. What the hell got into you? I would have been fine."

Barnes growled, at him. "No, you wouldn't."

"The armour can take literal tank shells and shrug them off," Tony shot back, irritated. "And _has_. But now we're stuck in the basement of a HYDRA base in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, Russia, with no access to one of your arms, my suit, or most of your weapons."

"The effects of the EMP will wear off," Barnes told him, unrepentant.

"Wear off of your arm, maybe," Tony grumbled at him. "Not my armour. What the hell am I supposed to do? Just wait here until HYDRA shows up to tell me that they 'expect me to die, Mr. Stark'?"

He got a blank look, and wanted to sigh when he realised the reference was wasted on this poor bastard. Tony let his shoulders slump as much as they could in the confines of his armour. "You know what," he grumbled and closed his eyes, "never mind."

A few minutes passed in silence, then. Barnes didn't bother to reply to his last irritated words, and Tony tried not to think about being stuck in his armour and unable to defend himself against whatever HYDRA would to to him. He just knew it wouldn't be pretty. He'd seen enough hints about what they'd done to Barnes in the data dump that Widow had made. Tony was startled out of his thoughts by the grinding noise Barnes' arm made as he started to regain the ability to move it.

Barnes flexed it as best he could in the confines of the restraints HYDRA had slapped on him, checking the articulation. It sounded like someone had poured gravel into it, but it worked.

"That's gonna need a major overhaul," Tony commented, wincing for the poor mechanisms inside it.

"Did anyway," Barnes said, and used the strength in his prosthetic to simply break the restraints. "Stay here."

"Hey!" Tony protested, not wanting to be left behind. "Where are you going? Come hit the emergency release first!"

"What, and leave you without armour? You're safer in it."

"One click resets the electronics, two releases the armour. If the reactor is still live," -- it pained him that he couldn't look own to check, but without power he had literally no range of motion -- "that might give me back my mobility. And you have no weapons."

Barnes considered that. "I don't need them," he replied, and the lethal tone of his voice sent a totally inappropriate shiver of attraction down Tony's spine, "but not having to haul you out on my back would make this far easier. Where is it?"

Tony had to force away the mental image of Barnes stripping the armour off him and slugging him one. "Left hip. There's a circular plate. Turn it counterclockwise ten degrees and hold it in that position for two seconds."

Without another word, Barnes followed instructions. Ten seconds later, the HUD was booting up, and Tony grinned. "Thank fuck for that. Let's blow shit up and get the hell out of here."


End file.
